Tamashi no Kiri (Revised)
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: With the Winter War over those who fought in it are trying to pick up the pieces in order to repair a life that they can never regain. It is in the fog of uncertainty that they will find the strength to endure what is to come. As a new age comes into being a group of lost souls enter Karakura Town. But they are not interested in moving on. They are desperate to survive at any cost
1. Prologue: Shapes in the Fog

**Tamashi no Kiri**

 **Prologue: Shapes in the Fog**

 _Life is covered in fog_

 _Death is covered in fog_

 _Both are shrouded in uncertainty_

 _With only vague shapes_

 _Reaching out to us_

Rain fell from the grey heavens and a lone figure staggered among the dead. Banners of rags waved dreamily in the soft wind while stiff, gnarled hands reached up to the iron heavens in prayer of salvation that would never come. The lone figure staggered as his foot caught one of these supplicant hands. He and the crows and the wild dogs were the only living things. While he went hungry the crows and dogs feasted on flesh.

The lone figure stopped and leaned on his cane. Its golden head resembled a human skull on one side and a youth's head on the other. His grip tightened on it to keep from falling in exhaustion. He looked around trying to find any of the others like him, those who belonged to neither the World of the Living or the Dead. But they were gone.

The War of the Three Kings had broken out and his tribe had been caught in the middle. The powers unleashed upon the nation came without warning. His tribe had tried to defend itself only to become a sacrifice on the altar for the Three's ambition. The one in the East, a being that dared to call itself the "Spirit King", tried to eradicate those it deemed to be "Impure". The one in the West simply wanted power. The third, the one called "The King of Carrion", wanted chaos and death.

"I'm alone," he muttered.

The wind rose and he thought he could feel the hands of his kind caressing his face. He closed his eyes hoping that he would be taken as well. He did not want to be the only one of his kind, having no one who he could relate to. He would be vulnerable to their foes. They would hunt him down until he joined the mound of corpses on the altar of the status-quo.

"Do you wish to die?"

His eyes flew opened and he turned. The man behind him was clad in a long black coat. His neatly-cut blonde hair was combed back. His eyes were like twin pits of darkness with a pale white flame in their depths.

"Who are you?" he asked as he pulled on the top of his cane. The blade revealed shone like silver and tendrils of mist radiated from it.

"Put your blade away. It won't do you any good against me," the man said and smiled. The man sighed as he sheathed his sword. "As for who I am, that depends on you. I can be your bane or your salvation."

The man's eyes narrowed. Thoughts whirled through his mind.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I've been known by many names," he said as he pulled out a pack of cards from his black coat. He shuffled the cards with the skill of a professional card shark. "You can just call me Revendeur. And you…shall I call you Voyageur?" He held up one of the cards. It showed a man walking along the shore with the moon looking down on him and eight golden chalices shone in the sky like stars.

"What do you want of me?"

The man didn't say anything, but instead sat among the corpses. He gestured for the other to do the same. His eyes blazed like white icy fire in darkness.

"I have a proposition for you. I want you to listen and then decide if I am to be your bane or your salvation."

 _ **3000 Years Later**_

Coyote Starrk found himself surrounded by fog. The last thing he remembered feeling was the cold blade biting into the flesh of his chest and him falling. The last thing he saw was the Shinigami Captain looking at him, his eyes filled with pity and, for some reason, hope. Then all became black.

He felt himself floating in the darkness as though he was a feather on a gentle breeze.

 _Is this the Second Death? It's actually not that bad. I feel as if I could sleep forever here and not have to worry._

The darkness began to give way to grey. Fog began to surround him and he felt something soft and wet beneath his feet. It was as though he was standing in a field. The early morning fog hung over all like a shroud.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"Starrk, is that you?" a young girl's voice asked.

He turned and saw a figure sitting on the grass. He approached the figure and smiled when he recognized Lilynette. He saw that she no longer had the helmet-like mask fragment on her head and she no longer had a hollow hole. She was clad in a grey cassock that was the same shade as the fog around them.

He touched his own chest and did not feel either mask fragment or hollow hole. He was no longer clad in his Arrancar clothing, but in a long grey cassock of the same hue.

"Lilynette, are you alright?"

"I think so…. Wait… THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED ME!"

"If it's any consolation he killed me too." He grabbed Lilynette and held her in an embrace. "Still, at least we're not alone. If this is the Second Death then we won't have to endure it alone."

"I know, but Starrk. We won't be with the others."

Starrk's head bowed. He had not considered that, but she had a point.

"Good, they're awake," someone said.

Starrk and Lilynette started and stood. Even if they didn't have steel weapons they could still use their hands and teeth if need be. They turned and saw two women standing before them.

One of them was short and clad in a hip-long purple coat fastened by a dark purple sash. Her violet hair reached down to her chin and was styled to where only her right turquoise eye was visible and decorated with a skull. Her lower face was covered by the neck of a black shirt.

The other woman was taller, but with the same violet hair that was styled to have two corkscrew pigtails. The bangs framed her heart-shaped face. Her left turquoise eye seemed distant in thought while the right was covered by a black eye patch bordered with gold. Her golden bone headdress seemed to reflect sunlight that was not there. Her long dark dress seemed to be struggling to keep her large breasts from being fully exposed.

Starrk recognized the Reiatsu that they radiated. He remembered the name that Shunsui Kyoraku called out just as he was going into Los Lobos.

"Are you, perhaps, Katen Kyōkotsu?" Starrk asked.

"You are a sharp one," the taller woman said and smiled. "Yes, we are Katen Kyōkotsu."

"Why are we here?" Lilynette demanded. "You killed us right, so why not just let us rest in peace in the Second Death?"

"The Zanpakuto of a Soul Reaper has the power to purify a Hollow's spirit and send them to the Soul Society, send them to Hell, or to scatter their Spiritual Energy into existence. This is the In-Between. Here, all judgments are made."

"I see. So, how do you judge?" Starrk asked.

"The Zanpakuto's Spirit looks at the past life of a Hollow. However, since you are an Arrancar, it will be different. We will look at your past from after you became a Gillian to the present. As this occurs, Shunsui will also judge. Of course, we already know that he wants you to be saved, but it's not his decision to make. It's our decision."

"But what if that bastard needs to continue fighting?" Lilynette asked. "Suppose that he gets killed just because he's bothering with us." Starrk could tell from Lilynette's voice that she was hoping for such a thing to happen.

"I don't think time means anything here, Lilynette," Starrk said.

"That's right. Here, it may feel as though days pass, while in the Outside, only a fraction of a moment would have passed. Now then, it's time to see what there is to see."

 _ **The False Karakura Town**_

Harribel saw Starrk fall. She could not believe it. Starrk had been the strongest of them and the kindest. It wasn't right for him to fall in battle. She felt the tears come into her eyes.

"Starrk," she whispered.

She looked up and saw Aizen standing before her.

"Lord Aizen?" Harribel then felt the blade cut across her torso. Blood flowed from the open wound and her eyes widened in surprise. "What…?"

"I no longer have any use for you," he said. "No matter how many sacrifices I require you to make, none of them will bring me victory."

Harribel felt rage build up inside her. Starrk had died for him, out of gratitude for finding him a pack that he could belong to. This was how Aizen thanked him for his service…his sacrifice…her sacrifice. She rushed at him and used her broad pata to run the ungrateful Usurper through.

 _You lied to us, you bastard. You have no right to the Throne. You have no right to my service anymore_ _._

"Please," Aizen said, beginning to fade. "Don't make me raise my sword twice to the likes of you," Aizen said from behind her. She looked down and saw his sword's blade sticking out of her chest.

 _There's no such thing as a world without sacrifice,_ she thought as she fell.

Darkness began to seep over her vision. But it wasn't completely dark. There were cold dark stars laughing at her from their height. All was cold and she could see silvery light seep into the corner of her vision. She could make out shadowy figures in that light with eyes that blazed like colored flames trapped inside ice.

She felt their cold gaze on her. Voices filled her mind, calling to her to join them. Promising her visions of realms that she could only dream of and power unlimited. All that she had to do was go to them and they would give her all that she desired.

 _NO! NO! NOT THERE! I WILL NOT GO TO THEM!_

She felt her body strike the ground. It cleared her mind and that cold world of silvery light and dark stars seemed like a nightmare. She moaned and tried to sit up, but found that she could not move. Pain ran through her entire body, a blessed sign that she was still alive. But she knew that death was near. She wanted to see Starrk one last time before she went to the Second Death.

"I'm glad you're still alive." A figure came into Harribel's view and she knew that it was the Captain who killed Starrk.

"You…killed…"

"Don't worry. I'm here to make it up to both of you," he said and ran her through with the longer blade that still had some of Starrk's blood on it. "You'll see him again. I promise."

 _ **The In-Between**_

Harribel found herself in a grassy field covered in fog. The cool grass felt good on her feet and the grey cassock on her felt comfortable on her skin. She saw a hill and a gnarled and ancient tree at the top. Two figures stood under the tree and waved at her. She smiled as she recognized them.

"I'm coming," she said and began to run.

As she made it to the top of the hill the fog that surrounded them brightened. As they were reunited the world became a white light.

 _ **The Soul Society**_

The two Soul Reapers rushed through the forest. The sun shone through the branches, casting shadows on the green grass. They made their way to where the three figures lay. One was a little girl with light green hair and another was a woman with darkly-tanned skin and blonde hair. The third, lying between them, was a man with shoulder-length brown hair and a faded goatee.

"Are these the ones?" one of the Shinigami asked.

"Yeah, they match the descriptions that Captain Kyoraku gave us," the other replied.

"I better inform Captain Unohana."

"You do that. I'll stay here with them in case they wake up."

As his partner went to fetch Captain Unohana and the healers from Squad Four, the other man sat on the ground. He pulled out a deck of playing cards he got from the World of the Living during his last tour. He was on his third game of Solitaire when he saw that the man was beginning to stir.

"Where…am I?" the man asked, his eyes barely open.

The Soul Reaper knelt beside him.

"You're in the Soul Society now," he said.

 _ **Karakura Town: One Month after Aizen's Defeat**_

Ichigo Kurosaki lay on his bed. He gripped the Soul Reaper Badge in his right hand, his thumb traced the skull engraved on it. He did not know for sure how much longer he could continue being a Soul Reaper, but he knew that his time would soon come to an end. It was the price he was willing to pay to ensure that Aizen was defeated, but it was still difficult to accept.

He thought of his friends who followed him to Hueco Mundo to help rescue Orihime Inoue from Aizen's fortress, Las Noches. Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, and Renji had mostly recovered, but there was a noticeable change in Orihime. He remembered how she was before Ulquiorra Schiffer took her away and how she was now. She was quieter than usual, more contemplative.

 _She was with the Arrancar longer than any of the rest of us. We merely viewed them as enemy, but I wonder if she came to view some of them as friends._

Even though the war was over and Aizen was defeated, he could still feel the impact it had. He tried to re-enter Zangetsu's world, but was unable to. His dad, who turned out to have been a Captain in the Gotei, wasn't as talkative or as annoying as he used to be. His sisters, on the other hand, were still the way they used to be. Of course they had been unconscious throughout the whole thing and so they continued to know nothing about the Soul Reapers. But they weren't blind or stupid. They noticed the change in their father's and brother's behaviors.

Ichigo heard a knock on the door and he placed his badge under his pillow.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey, your daid said that I would find you here," Rukia said as she entered his room.

"Rukia…what are you doing here?"

"Are you really that big of an idiot? I came to see how you're doing. Why else would I come here?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "I thought that maybe you saw ole Hat-n'-Clogs and that maybe he found a way to help me keep my abilities."

"Sheesh, is that why you're here? Your dad did tell me that you wouldn't come out of your room, but I never thought it would be over something as trivial as your powers."

"It's not fair. I helped to defeat Aizen and my reward is having my powers taken from me. Once they're gone I won't be able to see you or Renji again."

"You knew the risks, Ichigo. Didn't Zangetsu tell you that it would happen?"

"He did. But I hate feeling useless. When my powers are gone, how can I possibly defend my friends?"

"Ichigo, you need to know that you'll never really be powerless. Even when your Shinigami powers fade, you'll still be able to fight for your friends. You managed before I came along. Besides, you never know what will happen. You might actually find a way to bring them back."

"How would you know?"

"I have faith in you, Ichigo. Ever since you came to rescue me from execution, I always believed that you would find a way to help protect your friends. I didn't realize just how much your friends meant to you until that moment when I saw you facing my fiery executioner."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"So, should I tell your dad that you'll actually eat dinner at the table?"

"Sure."

 _ **The Streets of Karakura Town**_

The Hollow was on the hunt. It sniffed the air for any souls it could devour. It had stayed away from the area while the Soul Reapers were cleansing the area that was transferred to the Soul Society, but now their patrols were dwindling again. Since the Soul Society was returning to a state of normalcy the Hollows would once again be able to feed in Karakura Town.

It was a rich feeding ground, made richer by the amount of Energy released during the battle.

The Hollow made its way through the deserted streets. So far it did not sense any Soul Reapers around. It let out a low chuckle as it continued hunting for prey. It then heard a soft whimpering sound coming from one of the side streets. It slunk towards the noise and saw the spirit of a young girl crying under a street lamp. It licked its teeth and made its way toward her, making sure not to frighten it until it was well in its jaws.

 _ **Hell**_

Szayel Aporro opened his eyes. He sat up and saw Aaroniero lying nearby. He remembered that the bastard had tried to devour him. Then…

 _Then that bastard showed up. What did he say his name was again? Oh, that's right. His name was Shuren and he…_

Szayel Aporro did not want to think about being defeated a third time. The first two times were against Mayuri Kurotsuchi who not only allowed his Banka to devour him, but then dared to suggest that he wasn't even a real scientist while slowly pushing his Zanpakuto towards his heart.

Szayel Aporro looked at Aaroniero and smiled to himself. This was the perfect opportunity to find out exactly what the fluid inside his tank was made of. He could just leave the two heads lying around for all eternity and not have to worry about getting devoured. The thought filled him with ecstasy.

 _Now then, how do I get that damn tank open?_

 _ **Darkness**_

 _"I see…Now, I see…Her heart was always there…"_

"…In my hand," Ulquiorra said as he floated in the darkness. Cold dark stars laughed at him as he floated in their midst. Below him he could make out the silvery light cast from the ruins of a once great and glorious city.

 _I've seen this place before,_ he thought.

He saw that he was drifting downwards now and could now hear the sound of shuffling cards. He closed his eyes, wondering if this was all a dream or a delusion cast by his dying mind. The cold felt real to him and he opened his eyes. He saw that he was approaching a great palace that lay at the heart of the city. Its dome was in ruins and he floated down through the gaping hole. He saw statues of glorious figures lining the rotunda. At its center was a cenotaph that seemed to be made of ice. Inside the tomb was a figure clad in white and silver armor, clutching a sword.

Ulquiorra could hear the shuffling sound become louder and he looked around the chamber. He saw a man, clad completely in black, sitting on the ground. His legs were crossed in the lotus position and his blonde hair fluttered softly in the breeze.

"So, you've come, Ulquiorra Schiffer. I had hoped to talk to the female Espada, but she fought against the summoning."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know much about you," the man said as he ceased his shuffling. He looked up and Ulquiorra saw that his eyes were twin pits of darkness with pinpoints of white light at the center. He smiled a reassuring and alluring smile.

"I do not know you."

"You can call me Revendeur, even though it's not my true name. My true name, well even I have forgotten it."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Tomb of the Lord of Winter," Revendeur said. He looked at the block of ice and smiled. "Of course, 'Tomb' isn't the right word for it. 'That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die.' Am I not correct?"

"I do not know."

"I suppose not, since you're dead."

"Am I?"

"Your body became so much dust in the wind thanks to the boy. The girl did nothing help even though she could have reversed it. However, while they were your bane I can be your salvation."

"Why would I agree to live again?"

"That is your decision. You may tell yourself that your life is meaningless, but I know that you don't really believe that. You being here is all that I need to know what you truly want."

"Are you suggesting that I want to live?"

"I'm not suggesting it. I know it and I know why. There are so many things that you want to know, to comprehend. And, I can make your desire come true. I'm not like Aizen. He was a charlatan at best."

"Then it stands to reason that you could also be a charlatan."

"Isn't that always a chance when dealing with gods and devils? You may find that a god is a charlatan while a devil is the one who's honest. You may find that there is a man behind the curtain for all things deemed 'supernatural', pulling to strings to deceive the populace.

"I, however, have seen much in my time. I have seen the World of the Living being formed from the corpses of stars. I have seen societies that were ancient while the Arrancars and Reapers were still evolving from their primitive ancestors. I have seen powers come and go and come again.

"Past, present, and future are all one in my eyes and in my cards."

He held up a card. The image on it showed an angel blowing a trumpet over land and sea. The waves of the sea convulsed in a storm and the lands seemed to heave. Small figures seemed to run as skeletons and corpses rose into the heavens. A figure clad in black on a pale horse rode over the land with scythe in hand, reaping the living in a harvest of death beneath cold stars that seemed to reach down to feast on the souls.

"Le Jugement," Revendeur said. "It can be you if you choose it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm putting a choice before you, as I've done with so many others in the past and with more in the future. You can chose to become a Child and wait here until the time comes for you to herald The Advent with the others. You can chose to be restored in Hueco Mundo. You can chose to be renewed in the Soul Society. Or, you can become nothing."

"You already know how I am going to choose."

"Perhaps I do and perhaps your choice is dark to me. Perhaps I'm speaking truth or perhaps I'm a charlatan. Regardless, I cannot choose for you. Free-will and all that," he said and smiled as he caused the card to dance along his fingers. "There is another to whom I can give this card, but you got here first. If you choose to become one of us then you will be granted unlimited power. Ichigo Kurosaki will be as an ant is to a god. Orihime Inoue could belong to you and worship you if you so desired. The Soul Reapers and the Arrancars will bow to you and Aizen will be brought low in your sight.

"You will gaze in awe at those who dwell behind the Cold Stars and you will sit at the table when the King of Midnight and the Queen of the Cold Stars return.

"All that you have to do is take the card from my hand," he said and held the card out for him.

"What if I choose not to take the card? What if I chose another option?"

Revendeur smiled.

"It is your choice. I'm not like the pathetic gods of the World of the Living that demand obedience and unconditional worship in exchange for their favor. You're not going to be damned for eternity just for refusing my offer nor am I going to demand some worthless holy war against you. I find such demands to be the characteristics of petty tyrants.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't care what you choose. There is no right or wrong answer. There is only the ability to choose your fate and accepting whatever consequences your choice has. Make no mistake, even though there is no right or wrong choice there are still consequences."

"I see. In that case, I have made my decision."

 _ **Squad Four Barracks, Seireitei**_

Starrk yawned and turned on his side. The bed and pillow felt good and the blanket felt even better. His bed in Las Noches had been a large pile of pillows, which he sometimes found himself missing, but an actual bed was a pleasant difference. He felt the heat of genuine sunlight on his face and he smiled.

"I could lay here all day," he muttered and began to hum a tune he remembered from when he was a young cub. He could hear his mother's soft voice, cradling him as she sang:

 _The Huntress's aim is ever true_

 _Her bow gleams with the moon_

 _With wolf ever at her side_

 _She provides for the little children_

The Huntress had always been his favorite of the Faith's deities. She was a remnant of an even older religion that still held sway in various parts of Hueco Mundo, especially near the forests in the North. Even before he divided himself he found himself missing the silvery forests and hunting with his brethren as his parents watched.

That was before the affliction fell upon him. Unlike other afflictions that made their victims weaker, this one only made him stronger. It became apparent that the servants would die if they got too close and so he was driven out without undergoing the Arrancarization in the sacred grove.

 _I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore,_ he thought.

He was about to go back to sleep when the door to his room opened.

"STARRK!"

He felt something land on top of him with such force that it knocked the air out of him. He sat up and saw a small girl with light green hair dressed in a white hospital gown. Her teeth were gritted and her hands were balled in fists.

"Ugh…Lilynette…what…?"

"THAT BASTARD WHO KILLED US WAS IN MY ROOM! I CAME TO GETCHA SO THAT WE CAN FINISH THE JOB!"

"Ugh…Lilynette, can't it wait? I want to sleep."

"OF COURSE IT CAN'T WAIT! HE'S RIGHT HERE AND UNARMED! LET'S RELEASE AND KICK HIS ASS!"

"I don't think we can do that, Lilynette."

"Huh? What are you saying? What kind of bullshit is that? Starrk, if this is your way of getting out of a fight again…"

"Just look at yourself, Lilynette, and look at me. We're not Arrancars anymore."

Lilynette paused. She looked at Starrk and then felt along the top of her head. Her pink eyes widened and then she felt at her torso.

"See. We're not Arrancars anymore."

"This…this…THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"What's all of this noise I'm hearing?"

Lilynette stiffened as two hands were placed on her shoulders. Starrk looked at the tall woman standing behind Lilynette. Her long black hair hung over her shoulders and was braided together down the front. Starrk looked at the white coat she wore and his eyes narrowed.

"Patients should be in bed, resting," she said.

"I'm not tired, Miss Unohana," Lilynette said, pouting.

"That may be, but your my patient. And my patients must be polite to other patients and not disturb them."

"Perhaps you should tell that bastard in my room not to disturb me," Lilynette said. "He's the one who needs to learn manners."

"I'm sure that Captain Kyoraku got lost and wondered into your room by mistake. I'll make sure that he finds his way," she said and looked at Starrk.

 _She's definitely someone not to be trifled with,_ he thought.

"Now, come along, and let's get you back to your own room, Miss Gingerback."

With that Captain Unohana led Lilynette out of the room. Starrk settled back into his bed and looked at the wooden ceiling. He wondered why Captain Kyoraku would be here and thought that he had a pretty good idea.

 _ **Karakura Town**_

The spirit ran and the Hollow gave chase.

The Hollow had been careless. It had given out a soft chuckle as it approached its prey and the girl heard it. When she saw the Hollow the girl became afraid and began to run. While the Hollow enjoyed a good chase it was growing impatient. If this continued too long then it might run into a squad of Soul Reapers on patrol.

"Come here. I promise to make it quick," it snarled.

The girl only ran faster, trying to gain ground. Then, for a reason that the Hollow did not know or care about, she stopped. The Hollow thought that she might have finally accepted the inevitable. It knew that it had to be quick. Its presence was most likely spotted and the Soul Reapers would get in the way. It launched at her, maw open to expose rows of sharp teeth.

The girl also didn't know what made her stop. It was as though some other deeper instinct had taken over at that moment. She felt like a marionette on strings, unable to control her own body. She turned and saw the Hollow jump at her. She smiled and she launched herself at the creature. The creature's eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth as she grabbed hold of its head. She straddled herself on the creature's back and bit into its mask.

The Hollow screamed in horror and pain.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen! This isn't how it's supposed to go!_

Hollows were supposed to devour souls, not the other way around. But the girl didn't seem to care about this supposed law of nature. She only felt the need to devour this creature. She took another bite and this time dark blood oozed from the Hollow's wound.

"GET OFF ME, YOU BITCH!" it shrieked.

The girl did not seem to hear as she continued her feeding. The Hollow felt its strength and energy flowing out of him and into her. The Hollow whimpered and shuddered as it died. With its death an orb of light came out of its body and the spirit consumed it. The girl stood over the corpse. Blood stained her lips and chin and clothes, but she didn't mind it. She smiled as she licked her fingers.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned. She could see someone standing in the shadows, but couldn't see his face. She could only see a pair of black shoes, khaki pants, a dark blue shirt, and a long black coat. The man was thin and slightly above average height. He held a walking stick with a golden head with one side resembling a human skull and the other resembling a youth's face.

The sight of him caused the girl to sway as whatever had taken permitted her to regain control of her body. Her hands went to her chest.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

"I…I don't know…"

"It's alright. It's perfectly normal for you not to understand what's happened. Ah, I see that your Chain of Fate is gone."

She looked at her chest where the broken chain once dangled. She saw that it was gone and not even the chain's anchor was where it had been. She looked at the man standing before her. He held out a hand towards her and she backed away in fear. She had been taught from a young age that strangers were not to be trusted and that if they held out a hand to her then she was to run.

She wanted to run, but found that she couldn't. Her legs would not obey her command. The man approached her and she fell to her knees.

"It's alright. You're like me now. There are others who are like us and I'm sure that you'll like them."

"Am I…am I a monster?"

"No. You are merely a leap forward in Soul Evolution. Tell me, do you remember your name?"

"I…I can't remember…" He nodded as though understanding her plight. He knelt in front of her, getting on her level. His smile was warm and gentle.

"It's a sad thing losing who you once were, but it is one of the consequences of evolving. Everyone should have a name. A name gives them a sense of self, a sense of having a purpose. Don't you think so?"

"I…I guess so."

"Well, at least you're honest about your uncertainty. It's good for everyone to have a name. Let me see…what would be the right name for you? Hmm, let's see now. You're still a child. I think that the right name would be from authors who wrote about childhood. Ah-ha, I have it. Your name is Harper Bradbury."

"Harper…Bradbury?" she asked, uncertain.

"Of course. If you can't remember your name, then use names that you remember or admire. I happen to admire both Harper Lee and Ray Bradbury."

"Harper…Bradbury," she said again. This time it was as though she was tasting the name. She smiled and nodded. "I like it."

"Well then, shall we go, Harper Bradbury?"

"Well…where are we going?"

"We're going to your new family."

 _ **Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime took another bite of her bun cake topped with anchovy jelly as she checked her phone for missed calls and messages. She saw that Tatsuki called earlier and she was surprised to see that Uryu left a message for her. He normally didn't call her. But there were no calls from Ichigo.

 _Maybe he's busy,_ she thought while trying to ignore the ache she felt.

She put her phone down on the table and sighed as she sprawled across the couch. She picked up the remote control for the television when she heard a thud. She straightened, bun dangling in her mouth and eyes wide. The sound seemed to have come right outside her front door.

 _Oh God, what if somebody's hurt?_

She made sure that she had her pins in her hair in case she needed to summon her Shun-Shun Rikka. Her bare feet made a soft pattering sound as she rushed across the wooden floor to the front door. She opened the door but didn't see anybody standing outside. Then she looked at the concrete walkway outside and the bun dropped from her mouth.

She couldn't say anything or breathe. There, lying unconscious at her front door was a pale naked man with jet black hair. She went to her knees and checked for a pulse. Before she could touch his neck a hand reached up and grabbed her wrist. Orihime let out a gasp in surprise as she found herself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Little…Girl," Ulquiorra said before he lost consciousness again.

 **End of Prologue**

 _ **Omake:**_

 _Revendeur sat beneath the charred and frozen remains of a tree. His two eyes were closed while his Third Eye was open, blazing with golden light laced with midnight darkness. The landscape around him was desolate, covered in bones and flickering blue flames. In the distance, the silvery ruins of a great city seemed to radiate a deathly pallor. The sky above him swirled with cold, laughing stars. Sometimes the creatures that lurked behind those cold stars stirred, causing the sky to ripple and bulge._

 _He shuffled the pack of tarot cards until his Third Eye was satisfied. He put the pack down and picked up the card on top. He smiled as he looked at it._

 _"So it begins," he whispered and let out a soft chuckle as he put it on the ground._

 _The card showed a tower in the midst of a storm. Bolts of lightning struck its ornate pinnacle while the earth trembled, causing its foundations to crack. Figures at the base ran as debris fell. The occupants of the tower seemed to scream as they fell from the height or were about to be crushed under its weight. Above the image, written in gold letters, were two words: LA TOUR._

 **A.N.: Since I'm going to be doing a massive rewrite of "Blood on the Sand" it is necessary that I also rewrite "Tamashi no Kiri" since both stories are two parts of a larger work. There are major differences between the originals and the revised editions, but the end results will be the same. One of the major differences will be that Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Nnoitora will not be in the Soul Society, but remain in Hueco Mundo. The reason is that after giving it careful thought I realized that they would better serve the overall story if they remained in Hueco Mundo and as a result they will be relatively major characters in the revised version of "Blood on the Sand"** **.**

 **While "Tamashi no Kiri" and "Blood on the Sand" are part of a larger mythos and overlap in areas they can be read as two separate works.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Themes 1:**

 **Opening Credits: "Kiri" by MONORAL**

 **Revendeur: "TIME" by Nathan Lanier**

 **Starrk: "Asleep" by The Smiths**

 **Harribel: "The Only Thing Worth Fighting For" by Lera Lynn**

 **Ichigo: "Far From Any Road" by The Handsome Family**

 **Ulquiorra: "Epiphany" by Staind**

 **Orihime: "Moonlit Night" by Hayashi Yuki**

 **Harper Bradbury: "Main Title of** _ **To Kill a Mockingbird**_ **" by Elmer Bernstein**

 **Milton Dante: "Torn" by Nathan Lanier**

 **Closing Credits: "Utsusemi no Kage" by Kukui**


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Tamashi no Kiri**

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 _We see clearly in the sun_

 _Unless our eyes are covered in mist_

 _And we either cannot or will not see_

 _The dangers that lie ahead_

 _Hidden in a shroud of mist_

Captain-Commander Genryusai Yamamoto stood in the center of Central Forty-Six's main court. The six judges and forty wise men surrounded him, their faces hidden either behind the screens in front of them or in the shadows. He leaned on his staff, feeling his age for the first time in a long time. The battle left him feeling more tired and made him aware of his age.

"As you are aware, we have a situation that we find most troubling," one of the wise men said from behind his screen.

"I am well aware of the situation," Yamamoto said. "We have two former Espada in our midst as well as some of the former Arrancars. They have been properly purified and…"

"It does not change the fact that they were Arrancars," one of the judges said. "They were enemies to the Soul Society and to the Balance. Their very existence here makes some of us nervous."

"With all due respect, but the purification of an Arrancar is no different than that of a Hollow," Yamamoto said. "Most Hollows who are purified are sent on to the Soul Society where they can find a place in society or are sent to Hell if they committed grievous sins while alive. That is the way it has been for us."

"Yet some of us doubt that they've been truly purified. They have, for reasons we cannot fathom, maintained their Arrancar forms, minus Hollow hole and mask. There are some in our number who are arguing in favor of utter annihilation and others who are in favor of sending them to the Maggot's Nest. However, the majority are willing to put them under your command for a trial period."

"In other words, having them join the Gotei."

"We find it to be an adequate solution," one of the judges said. "This way they can be kept under proper supervision. If they are likely to be loyal to the Soul Society over the other Arrancars then they may prove to be an indispensable asset. If they prove to be a liability then they can be quickly dealt with."

Yamamoto mulled over the words and stroked his long white beard.

"I agree. I shall have them enter the Academy once Captain Unohana has discharged them from her ward."

"We would appreciate it that during their time at the Academy that they stay in any of the Squads' barracks who will take them in. If none of the Squads will take them in then they are to remain in the Kido Squad's cells."

Yamamoto frowned at that, but did not say anything. He was certain that some of the Squads would voluntarily house the Arrancars.

"I accept your terms," Yamamoto said and bowed.

"Then you are dismissed. Go forth and serve the Soul Society and the Spirit King."

Yamamoto bowed before leaving the chamber. He wondered if giving the former Arrancar was a prudent decision, but he had made it. If it turned out to be a mistake then he would deal with the former Arrancars personally.

 _ **Coyote Starrk**_

"WAKE UP, STARRK!" Lilynette shouted as she jumped onto the bed. She landed squarely on Starrk's stomach, causing him to bolt upright. "WE'RE GETTING' DISCHARGED TODAY!"

Starrk coughed as he caught his breath and glared daggers at Lilynette who only stuck out her tongue. He ruffled his shoulder-long brown hair and was tempted to go back into bed.

 _Lilynette's punishments be damned,_ he thought.

"HEY! DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP! I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE AND GO BACK HOME!"

"I thought that we went through this, Lilynette. We can't go back."

Lilynette was about to say something and then stopped. She lowered her head and looked away. She made her way to a wooden chair next to the door and sat down. She put her hands on her knees and looked at the floor.

"I know," she said. Starrk looked at her. "It's just that… Hueco Mundo will always be home for us, won't it?"

"I suppose."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't find a new home. So let's get outta here and go to our new home." She looked up and smiled. "Besides, we're not the only ones here."

 _ **Tia Harribel**_

Harribel looked at the bowl of gruel and then at the short, dark-haired officer who brought it to her. He had introduced himself as Hanataro when she first woke up and he seemed to be responsible for bringing meals to the former Arrancars who woke up in the Soul Society.

"I'm sorry," Hanataro said. He could not seem to bring himself to look into anyone's eyes.

"It's fine," she said. "How soon can I leave?"

"Well, that's up to the Captain, but…"

There came a loud noise from the room next door. Voices rose in argument and Harribel closed her eyes. She knew that her Fracción were getting into another of their squabbles that usually neared full out war but never seemed to cross the line.

"But she seems that those three need to stay a little longer to learn some manners," Hanataro said, his large eyes looked to the wall separating rooms.

"I wish her the best of luck," Harribel said as she began to eat the gruel. The gruel had very little taste to it, despite the honey that was added to give it some sweetness. "How many of the Espada crossed over into the Soul Society?"

"Just you and the Primera," Hanataro said.

Harribel paused for a moment before taking another bite of gruel.

"I see. So it's just the two of us?"

"I guess. I did see some former Arrancars, but I suppose they might just be foot soldiers or something."

"Fracción."

"I beg your pardon."

"The proper term is Fracción or, if you prefer, Números. We may not be Arrancars anymore, but our titles are still important to us. It was what maintained a sense of order."

"Oh. Sorry, I…I should be going. I have other meals to deliver."

"Well, if you haven't given the Primera Espada his meal then inform him that I'm looking forward to being able to walk outside again."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Hanataro said and bowed before departing.

A loud crashing sound came from the room next door. Harribel glared in the direction that she knew her Fracción were in. She tried to release a burst of Reiatsu, much as she did when she calmed them down back in Las Noches. She smiled when she felt the energy flow from her, but it was different.

 _It doesn't matter. So long as I can use it, I can deal with a different Energy._

She returned to her meal when she was certain that peace was, temporarily at least, restored. She thought about what Hanataro told her and smiled.

 _Starrk, I wonder what walking with you in this new world will be like._

 _ **Coyote Starrk**_

Starrk made his way down the hall. Nurses in bright pink uniforms bowed as they went about their daily routine. Lilynette walked side-by-side with the tall silver-haired Lieutenant leading them to the Captain's office.

"How are you liking the Soul Society?" Isane asked.

"It's hard to know if we'll like a place or not just from the medical barracks," Lilynette said. "But so far I find the sun be much warmer than the one in Las Noches."

"That's because that one was fake," Starrk said and yawned.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find it to your liking. Especially after the first time that you feel wet grass beneath your bare feet. It's something that you just can't understand until you experience it."

"Much like being able to nap a full day without interruption, I bet," Starrk said glaring at Lilynette. Lilynette only grinned at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Well, here we are," Isane said and opened the door. "Captain, I brought…oh…"

Starrk and Lilynette looked into the office and saw an old bald man sitting behind Captain Unohana's desk. Unohana stood to his left.

"YOU!" Lilynette shouted and pointed to Captain Kyoraku, clad in his pink kimono over his white haori. Shunsui Kyoraku only lowered his straw hat over his eyes with a sigh. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Calm down, Lilynette," Starrk said eyeing Kyoraku with suspicion. "They're not our enemies anymore."

"Like Hell they're not," Lilynette snarled. Her pink eyes narrowed as she glared at Kyoraku.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," Captain-Commander Yamamoto said. "You are dismissed."

"Y-yes sir," Isane said and bowed before taking her leave.

Starrk turned his gaze to the Captain-Commander and frowned.

"I thought that we were merely going to be discharged from Captain Unohana's care today. I see that I was mistaken." Lilynette bared her teeth in a snarl as she crouched, ready to attack or defend.

"There won't be any need of that, little girl," Kyoraku said. "We're not here to kill you."

"How do we know that?" Lilynette asked. "You killed us before, you bastard. What's keeping you from killing us again?"

"Be quiet, Lilynette," Starrk demanded. "If he wanted to kill us he could have done it while we were unconscious. Am I right?"

"Now why would I kill a defenseless enemy?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Starrk said. "You're the type who would use evil to fight evil and not give it a second thought."

"You got a point there. But I'm not beyond showing at least some degree of mercy for a worthy opponent."

"We don't need your pity. Right Starrk?" Starrk didn't say anything, but turned his attention to Yamamoto.

"And why are you here? I thought that the Captain-Commander of the Gotei would have better things to do with his time."

"You are an unknown anomaly in the Soul Society," Yamamoto said. "When a Hollow is purified the souls that form them are separated in order to be either reborn in the Soul Society, sent to Hell, or be reincarnated. You Arrancars, however, did not undergo that."

"The laws that govern the souls of Arrancars differs from that of mere Hollows. It's true that some Arrancars did undergo the normal evolution," Starrk said. "Others, however, are born in their form and are reborn when their Resurrección is formed, a task that we call 'The First Death.'"

"Is that right?" Kyoraku asked. Unohana didn't say anything and her eyes were closed in thought.

"Regardless, Central Forty-Six has concerns as a result," Yamamoto said. "They're willing to permit the former Arrancars remain as long as they are kept under constant supervision. Some wanted to secure you in our maximum security facilities while others preferred you to be annihilated. However, fortunately for you and your kind, the majority felt that you might be valuable assets."

Lilynette and Starrk looked at each other. Starrk looked back at Yamamoto and asked, "What about you? Do you think that we'll merely be a tool for you to use?"

"Yeah, from what we were told, that bastard used us as tools. We would rather not go through all that again, thank you very much."

"I see you as potential soldiers," Yamamoto said. "That is why I agreed to let you enter the Gotei. There will be conditions, of course. The first is that you are to attend the Academy until your instructors feel that you're ready to become members of the Gotei."

"School?" Lilynette asked.

"Would it require a lot of work?" Starrk asked, earning a kick from Lilynette.

"It always requires effort," Yamamoto said. "The second condition will be for you to stay in one of the Squads' barracks. Captain Kyoraku has agreed to house you in his. Captain Hitsugaya has agreed to house the Espada woman and her fracción."

"Although I think it was more Lieutenant Matsumoto's idea than Captain Hitsugaya's," Kyoraku said.

"The third condition is that you are to swear fealty to the Soul Society and the Gotei. If you break your oath then you will be destroyed immediately."

Starrk thought about it and shook his head. "I refuse to kill any Arrancars for your sake," he said. "We may not be Arrancars anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that we once were. The only reason I would kill any Arrancar would be if they threatened me or anyone I care about. The same holds true for Soul Reapers.

"I don't care about your 'Balance' or any of the justifications that you use. If you want me to fight then I will only fight to protect my pack. Do you understand?"

Unohana and Kyoraku looked at Starrk as though he had slapped God in the face. Yamamoto's face remained grim as he stood. The top of his staff unraveled to reveal the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Does that mean that you refuse my offer?"

"I will only accept the first two conditions," Starrk said. "However, I wish to discuss the third condition with the other Arrancars who ended up here. If we agree that it won't be a problem for us then we'll gladly take your oath. However, if we feel that it would violate a part of us then we will refuse to enter the Gotei. Send us into exile if you want, I'm sure that the Soul Society is far bigger than just the Seireitei and the surrounding districts."

"What if I decide that it would be best to destroy you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Then you I'll make sure that you regret threatening my pack," Starrk said. "You threaten Lilynette or Harribel and I will make sure to sink my fangs into your throat before I am killed again."

Starrk and Yamamoto stared at each other. The atmosphere in the room became tense and Unohana could feel it weighing upon her. Kyoraku stepped in between and smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not talk about killing," he said. "Captain-Commander, I am certain that it wouldn't hurt anything if the former Arrancars talked it over. In fact, how about we just change their oath and let's make sure that the soldiers in the Gotei swear another oath not to kill Starrk or his friends. Central Forty-Six may not like it, but… What they don't know won't hurt them. Am I right?"

Yamamoto's brow furrowed in thought and he nodded. The top of his staff reappeared, concealing his Zanpakuto. He nodded.

"Very well. I will allow the former Arrancar to deliberate with each other. However, the oath is a non-negotiable issue. Captain Unohana, you will make sure that all of the former Arrancar we received are informed of this. I want their decision by tomorrow when the sun's at its zenith. Captain Kyoraku, you will come with me."

Shunsui sighed and said, "Yes sir." He looked at Starrk and smiled. "Hey, I'll be alright. Old-Man Yama isn't as bad as he seems."

"I doubt that," Starrk said. "He has a lot of blood on his hands, and if you know what he did then you would understand why I don't trust him."

"I suppose," Shunsui said as he left the office.

Starrk looked at Unohana and said, "You have my gratitude for your healing. But we never forget those who wronged us in the past. You have a lot of blood on your hands too. Am I right?" Unohana flinched slightly at that and her eyes opened.

"That was long ago," she said.

"We know," Lilynette said. "But that doesn't mean we'll just trust you. You gotta earn our trust with more than just taking care of us. We were betrayed once. Don't betray us a second time."

Unohana nodded and smiled her other smile. Lilynette gulped and hid behind Starrk. She glared at Unohana from behind him. Starrk only returned the smile and left the office with Lilynette in tow.

 _ **Shunsui Kyoraku**_

"You shouldn't have defied me like that, Kyoraku," Yamamoto said.

"I know, Captain-Commander. It's just that I don't like a tense atmosphere, especially in Unohana's barracks. They have a way of becoming more than just tense if not taken care of immediately."

"Shunsui, you felt it too."

"Yeah, when I looked in his eyes. I saw that he really meant to kill you."

"Are you certain that your Zanpakuto purified them?"

"I'm sure."

"Then why was it that I felt traces of the Arrancar in him? Why is it that they all still have that old aura lacing through their new aura?"

"I don't know, sir. But if I was to place bets, I would bet on it being purely natural. Their original nature is that of an Arrancar. So it makes sense that even when donning a new nature portions of the old would still remain."

"If that is the case, then it would be best for them if Central Forty-Six did not suspect," Yamamoto said. "It might be best for us if we just kept this between us."

"You know they won't swear any oath of absolute loyalty," Kyoraku said. "They'll be loyal to each other, but we'll have to earn their loyalty. Loyalty without trust is a very fragile thing, easy to turn potential allies into foes."

"I understand that, Captain Kyoraku. That's why we must tread carefully."

 _ **Tia Harribel**_

"They want us to what?" Ggio Vega asked. His long black hair was braided and his golden eyes shone with alarm.

"They want us to swear loyalty to the Soul Society," Lilynette said from her position on a window sill. "That means that they could force us to wage war against our fellow Arrancars if they want to."

"Like Hell they can," Yylfordt Granz said. His long blonde hair was tied back with a bright green ribbon. "If they think that we'll fight against our own kind…"

"But are we still Arrancars?" Avirama Redder asked. His black hair was tied back with a leather cord. A grey feather with black speckles hung by one of the cord's end.

"What kind of dumbass question is that?" Apacci asked. "Being an Arrancar is more than just a mask and a hole. It's in our blood."

"That's gotta be one of the sappiest things you've ever said," Mila Rose said. Her long raven black hair and dark skin made the white hospital gown seem brighter on her.

"What was that? Are you tryin' to pick a fight with me again?"

"Would you both be quiet? We do not want that Captain of theirs coming in on us again," Sun-Sun said as she played mahjong with Charlotte Chuulhourne.

Tia Harribel sat in one of the wooden chairs. Her arms were folded across her bosom and her green eyes seemed distant in thought. The other former Arrancars were gathered in one of the larger patient rooms. She looked over at Starrk who lay in one of the beds with his eyes closed. It was sometimes hard to tell when he was truly asleep or when he was fully aware.

"Regardless of what we may want," Shawlong Kufang said. His black hair was shortly cropped and he no longer had the tail that he had once worn. "We must accept the fact that we may never go home to Hueco Mundo. This place is our new home."

"For the time being," Yylfordt said. "But they will have to change their oath before I agree to it."

"They might kill us all for that," Ggio said. "And I don't know about you, but I would rather not be killed by any Reaper a second time. It would be insulting to Arrancars."

"Yet we're not Arrancars," Harribel said. "We're Reapers now and we might as well accept it."

"But does that mean that you'll take their oath?" Kufang asked.

"No," Harribel replied without a moment's thought. "We may be Reapers, but that doesn't mean that we should forget that Aizen was one of them. He betrayed us and I will not swear an oath lightly ever again. If they want me to swear an oath then they better show themselves worthy of it."

"It's settled with us," Apacci said. "As Lady Harribel's fracción we will follow her example."

"Even if it means being cast into the darkest depths of Hell," Mila Rose said.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Sung-Sun said. "It makes you sound like an idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, Sung-Sun?" Mila Rose snarled. "Do you want me to kill you all over again? I'll be more than happy to oblige since that old bastard took the chance from me the first time around."

"Don't be so obtuse," Kufang said. "But I will agree with this much: I will not swear any oath that the Reapers puts before us if it means betraying everything I was."

"If they think that they can force us to do anything then they're in for a surprise," Lilynette said.

"I don't think the Captain-Commander will do anything to turn us into enemies," Starrk said. "I think he understand that he can use us, but that he won't have the same freedom as Aizen did. We know that regardless of what we decide we'll still be used. That gives us an edge."

"True," Harribel said. "Aizen knew that he could use us because we didn't know he was using us. Now, we're aware that we'll be used as tools. It will make it more difficult for them to succeed and it will make them more cautious."

"So what do we do?" Ggio asked. "I don't want to be killed again, because…this might be it. This might be our last shot."

"We hear their oath and we change it," Starrk said. "We'll protect the Soul Society because we'll be protecting ourselves by extension. But we won't go on the offense for them against Arrancars. Hollows…I don't think killing Hollows really bothers any of us."

The other former Arrancars shook their heads. They could kill Hollows if they were called to do so since it had been a part of their lives as Arrancars.

"Then it's settled," Harribel said. "Starrk, you and I will talk to the Captain-Commander to let him know of our decision."

"Why does it have to be you two?" Kufang asked. "There are others who are better fit of delivering this message."

"It won't mean as much to him if it came from a former fracción," Starrk said. "It may be a pain in the ass, but it will mean something if it came from the former Espada."

 _ **Uryu Ishida**_

Uryu could see Orihime's apartment building and switched his sewing kit from his left hand to right. He bent his fingers in order to loosen his joints. He walked up the concrete steps, thinking about the message that Orihime left him on his cell. She had told him to come right away and that it was very important.

 _I wonder if she realized that she forgot to copy down her homework assignment for school tomorrow,_ he thought.

He supposed that it did make sense that she would forget. It had been relatively difficult to return to the daily routine of an average high school student after the Winter War ended. Even Keigo, who normally didn't notice anything beyond the growing breasts of their female classmates, noticed a difference. He reached the door to Orihime's apartment and was about to ring the doorbell when he stopped.

 _Why would she call me? Why not Tatsuki?_

 _Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out._

He rang the doorbell and heard the buzzing sound inside. He could hear movement coming from inside and waited. Orihime opened the door and smiled at him.

"Uryu, I'm glad you came."

"Is everything alright?"

"Well…uh…it's just that…" She noticed that he had his sewing kit with him and looked at him. "Uh…why did you bring that?"

"Sewing club," he said. "We usually meet on Saturdays, but we had to postpone it to today because another club scheduled to use the room we're in."

"Oh. Well, come in."

"I did bring my notes in case you needed help with our homework."

"I already got that done," Orhime said.

"Really? Uh…then why did you…?"

"I called you because I need some advice. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, water will be fine, thank you. But, if you needed advice, why call me? Did Tatsuki have practice at the dojo today?"

"This isn't exactly something that Tatsuki could help with, and I would appreciate it if you don't tell Ichigo," Orihime said as she put a glass of water on the table.

Uryu put his sewing kit down and removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes, trying to think of what Orihime could possibly need his advice on. He wondered if Orihime was wondering how to confess her love to Ichigo. He wasn't blind nor was he stupid. He saw the way that Orihime looked at Ichgio and he recognized her flustering. He was sometimes flustered around her. If so then he would have to tell her that he was the wrong person to ask.

"Look, Orihime, if it's…"

"I suppose it would be easier to just show you. But…" She bit her lower lip as though in thought. "Promise me that you won't react too harshly. At least not until I have a better idea of what to do."

"Orihime, what are you talking about? React to what?"

Orihime sighed and said, "Follow me."

Uryu followed Orihime to the apartment's main hall that ran from the living room. Orihime paused for a moment and looked at the small shrine devoted to her deceased brother before continuing. Uryu saw that the narrow hallway was lined with photos of flowers from around the world.

"Rangiku got me those," Orihime said, smiling. "She said that it would cheer up the place a bit."

"At least she didn't get you anything inappropriate," Uryu said. He looked at the framed photos. "Why did she choose photos of flowers?"

"She said that it was because of my name and my hair pins. She said that flowers suited me." Orihime stopped near the end of the hall and turned to Uryu.

"I need you to promise me that you won't try to do anything violent."

"Uh…why?"

"Just promise me. I want you to promise me not to do anything violent until after I know what needs to be done."

"Okay, okay. I promise."

"Thanks. Now, you best be quiet. He's sleeping."

"Who's…?" Before Uryu could finish asking his question Orihime opened the door.

"Rangiku slept here when she stayed over with Captain Hitsugaya," Orihime said as she led Uryu into the room.

Uryu took one look at the bed-spread on the ground and froze. He could see that someone was sleeping in it. He looked at Orihime, but she only gestured for him to get closer. Uryu took another step forward and he could see a pale face with black hair resting on a pillow. His eyes widened and he had to restrain himself from summoning his bow. He looked at Orihime.

"How? He's dead so how did he get here?"

"I don't know how he got here," Orhime said. "I heard a loud thump outside my apartment last night and when I went to see what it was…he was just there."

"But why is he in your apartment? He's our enemy."

"He _was_ our enemy," Orihime said. "Look at him. He doesn't have his mask nor his Hollow hole. He's not an Arrancar anymore."

"Do you think that he was purified, then?"

Orihime thought about it and shook her head. "No. I think that the wounds Ichigo inflicted on him destroyed him, but… I still don't understand it, Uryu. That's why I called you. You seem to know more about these things than I do."

"You should have called Urahara. He was a Soul Reaper Captain once."

"That's why I didn't call him. Kisuke may know more, but I…" She fell silent. Despite what Kisuke and Yoruichi did for her she didn't trust them with this.

"I think you should," Uryu said. "They would have a better idea than I would. My initial thought is to destroy him because I'm a Quincy. It's what we do. But it's obvious that you won't do that." Orhime shook her head and Uryu sighed. "In that case, my only advice to you is to be careful. Whatever he may be now he was once our enemy. I wouldn't trust him."

"I know, but…but I want to have hope that any soul can be redeemed. That a foe can become a friend. Just like you and Ichigo."

"Ichigo will never truly be my friend. He's a Soul Reaper and I'm a Quincy and he is my foe because of it. Nothing can change that."

"Then why is it that you fight alongside each other?"

Uryu remained silent for a while and then said, "I fight alongside him because it's my way to be sure that I will be the one to kill him; nothing more."

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_

Ichigo took another scoop of rice from the cooker and sat at the table. Isshin sat with Yuzu in front of the television as the image of Don Kanonji, clad in his bright red suit and crown, appeared. Ichigo and Karin groaned.

"Not this again," Karin said. "Dad, why do you always watch him? He's as real as those other ghost hunters and paranormal investigators."

"Hey! Those guys are real," Yuzu said before putting a bit of shitake mushroom in mouth.

"Yeah," Isshin said. "There's scientific evidence to support the existence of ghosts." He looked at Ichigo and winked. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew that ghosts were real, he kept seeing them and it turned out that his dad was a Soul Reaper. But that didn't mean that he had to watch Don Kanonji perform his antics, despite having some degree of actual ability.

 _He'll get himself killed one of these days if he keeps thinking of ghosts as merely harmless amusement,_ Ichigo thought as he started eating the rice and curry on his plate. _Damn fool nearly got himself killed during the war against Aizen._

The memory made him aware of the price he was willing to pay to ensure Aizen's defeat. He could not deny that he was losing his power since he found it more difficult to come out of his physical body. When he did become a Soul Reaper he got tired quicker than before. He sighed at the knowledge that someday he would not be able to see Rukia or Renji anymore.

"Not another one!" Isshin cried out.

Ichigo looked at the television and saw a man clad in a white suit sitting behind a large cherry wood desk. A Christian flag pin gleamed on his left lapel. The smile on his soft face displayed twin rows of dazzling white teeth. His Scandinavian blue eyes seemed to gleam and his snow white hair was immaculately stylized. The script at the bottom of the screen named him Reverend Gabriel Angell, Founder and Senior Pastor of Healing Hands Ministry in the United States. Ichigo heard a little bit about them, but never realized that they were starting to proselytize in other countries now.

"Good evening, friends," he said in flawless Japanese that Ichigo wondered if someone else was reading his message for him. "Have you ever felt as though you were lost and rudderless in this world?"

"Who is that?" Karin asked.

"It's one of those faith healers," Isshin said. "This is the fifth time one of them advertised during Don Kanonji. I'm tempted to write a very stern letter to the station for advertising a quack during a legitimate program."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his dinner.

"He actually thinks that Don Kanonji is legitimate?" Karin asked.

"Let me tell you about these faith healers," Isshin said, disgust laced his tone. "They're all con artists. They prey on the gullible to where people who need doctors think that they don't. They're not held accountable for their deceptions because of that 'religious freedom' nonsense. Religious freedom is not a justification for cheating people out of their money or sending others to an early grave."

"So faith healers are con artists, but not psychics?" Karin asked. "Talk about a double standard."

"Psychics and faith healers are as different as night and day," Isshin said. "And a lot of those alternative medicines…" he said and pointed at the television again. This time a commercial for a fast fat-burning pill was on. "…are frauds as well. If someone says that this will work for everyone then you know that they're a fraud. I only say these things because I love my children."

"We know," Karin said as she took another bite of curry, not really interested.

Ichigo smiled. He wondered what Orihime would think if she knew his dad's thoughts on faith healers. In a way, her Shun-Shun Rikka made her a kind of faith healer.

 _I haven't really talked to any of my friends lately,_ he realized. _I should call them up some time._

 _ **Orihime Inoue**_

"Thanks for coming," Orihime said.

"Call me if…if you need anything else," Uryu said. He looked past Orihime's shoulder, still unable to comprehend how Ulquiorra wound up in her guest bedroom. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I don't think he can do much in his current state if that's what's worrying you."

"You never know. He might not be as helpless as he seems."

"Well, if he tries to hurt me I'll knock his block off," Orihime said and swung her right arm around as though demonstrating how she would do that. Uryu sighed and walked towards the stairs that would lead him to the street.

Orihime waited until Uryu walked past the gate and back onto the sidewalk before going back into her apartment. She walked down the corridor that led to the guest bedroom and stood outside the door. She couldn't hear anything and wondered if she should check on Ulquiorra. Instead she went back to the main living area and picked up her phone. She pushed the buttons and held the receiver to her ear.

She thought about what Uryu told her and she realized that he was right. She needed to seek advice from someone who could at least relate in some way to what she was going through. On the one hand Ulquiorra had been her enemy, but on the other she began to pity him. It wasn't really his fault that Aizen played him the pawn. He had played them all like the pieces on a chess board.

 _He's not a piece any more, am I right?_

She heard the ringing on the other end and nearly lost her nerve before the other end was picked up.

"Urahara Shoten," Tessai's voice said. "How may I be of service?"

"Hello, Tessai, this is Orihime."

"Well, hello Miss Inoue. It's been a while since we last saw you. How are things?"

"Things are good?" Orihime said. "Uh, is Urahara in?"

"Oh, yes, the boss is in. HEY BOSS, MISS INOUE'S ON THE PHONE!" Orihime held the receiver away from her. "Just one moment please, Miss Inoue. The boss just got a delivery in. Oh, here he is."

Orihime could hear the sound of the phone being handed over. Then she heard Kisuke's jovial voice. "Well, hello Miss Inoue. It's good to hear from you. I trust that you're recovering nicely from all of the excitement we had a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, yes. Uh, Mister Urahara, uh…I… Would it be alright to come over and talk to you?"

"Well of course, Miss Inoue. Stop by whenever you want. I'm sure that Yoruichi would be happy to see you again."

"Thanks. I'll come right over if that's alright."

"Well, then it must be something very important. Could it be that you want our advice on dating?"

"No, it's…uh…something else."

There was a long pause and then Kisuke asked, "Are you sure that everything's alright?" His tone was no longer jovial. She had only heard his serious tone a couple of times before, but there was something different about this one. There was curiosity in it.

"Uh…I think it would be better if I talked with you in person about it."

"Then by all means come over as soon as you can. I'm all ears."

 _ **Genryusai Yamamoto**_

Captain-Commander Yamamoto glared at the two former Espada from across his table. His eyes were narrow and his hands folded in front of his face.

"You have demands," he said, slowly. Menace of an unspoken threat laced his voice sending a shiver up Starrk's and Harribel's spines.

"They're quite reasonable demands," Harribel said. "We want to know what oath you want us to swear and to accept any changes that we deem necessary. If you accept the changes then we will swear it."

"It will depend on what kind of changes you want."

Harribel was about to say something when Starrk put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Remember, this is poker," he whispered. "We can't show our hand right away." She nodded and looked at Yamamoto.

"First, we need to know what this oath looks like. We need to know what we'll be promising so that way we will know if it is acceptable or not."

"A soldier does not need to know the terms of their service," Yamamoto said. "They only need to obey."

"What if an order violates our conscience?" Starrk asked.

"Then you only need to obey the order," Yamamoto said.

"What if the order contradicts the oath?" Starrk asked again.

"Such a thing is impossible."

"Are you sure? If I recall, you had three Captains who swore an oath and then violated it by acting in contradiction. I wonder if their soldiers were given orders that also contradicted their oath," Starrk said. "So you see, receiving an order that contradicts the oath is not too far-fetched."

"Are you suggesting that you would also betray the Soul Society?"

"No," Harribel said. "We're only suggesting that our orders might cause us to act in such a matter that it might be seen as treason to the Soul Society. If we're to obey orders then we need to know if the oath permits us to disobey if it might put us at risk as being seen as traitors. Surely, you see our concern."

"Your Central Forty-Six practically threatened us with annihilation if we were seen as being a liability to the Soul Society. You told us that much yourself," Starrk said. "They want us to swear an oath so that they feel somewhat better about us, but they'll never really trust us. What's to keep them from twisting this oath around to where we'll be perceived as a liability?"

"You're in no position to negotiate," Yamamoto said.

"On the contrary," Harribel said, "we are in a position to negotiate. You see us as an asset, and we know that you'll use us as tools. But we're not mere tools. We're flesh and blood. We have a right to negotiate the path that we want to go down."

"We want to make sure that the path you'll lay out before us is the one that we want to go down," Starrk said. "We were used by one of your kind. We won't be used like that again. I'm sure that you can understand where we're coming from."

Yamamoto sat in silence. He looked from Starrk to Harribel and sighed. "Alright. I'll give you a copy of the oath that all members of the Gotei swear. If you want to make any changes then I will take it into consideration."

"Thank you," Harribel said and bowed.

Yamamoto watched as the two former Espada left his office and sighed. He began to wonder if he gave them too much leverage by agreeing to their request. If they did then he would have to put his foot down sooner than he hoped.

 _They clearly learned too much from Aizen,_ he thought.

 _ **Harper Bradbury**_

Harper Bradbury felt ill.

She tossed in the couch and her mind felt as though a thousand thoughts were racing through her. Her muscles were tightening and would twitch without warning as though she was suffering an epileptic fit. They stood around her, watching and waiting, but none with more intent than the man who took her in. He knew that the morning after the first consumption was always the most difficult. But suffering was a part of life and evolution. He noticed that the areas on her spiritual body that were translucent were beginning to become more solid.

"I could never get used to this," one of the figures, a woman, said.

"Suffering is always difficult to watch, but it's necessary," the man said, getting up and walked towards the girl.

The figure of Sylvia O'Conner moved with him towards the girl. He knelt beside the couch and put a hand on her. She was gasping for breath. He knew that the moment was near. He put his forehead against hers and whispered soothing words to her. She relaxed and fell asleep.

"The moment's getting closer," he said. "When she awakens, so will her Inner Soul. Howard, is her Gigai ready?"

"It is," Howard Machen said. He was rather tall and thin, wearing a long dark green coat with cream-colored trim that hung to the back of his knees and a dark blue suit. A pair of silver opera glasses that were attached to an ivory and gold-engraved lorgnette handle was sticking out of the inner pocket of his coat.

"Good. When she's ready, make sure the Gigai's lying next to her and the Net's covering her, just in case."

"Very well," Howard Machen said and he rushed to the next room.

"Just hang in there a little bit more," the man said. "Everything will be alright very soon."

 _ **Rukia Kuchiki**_

Rukia and Renji made their rounds on the streets of Karakura Town. Night had fallen and so far they had only performed Konso on only one soul and were not forced to attack any Hollows.

"Perhaps Zennosuke is finally doing his job," Renji said as he shouldered his blade.

"Since what has he ever done his job without proper supervision?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I can't complain. This is the most quiet I've seen this town in quite some time."

"That's what worries me, Renji. There's something different."

"Yeah well, it could just be nerves. We're still coming out of the Winter War. Perhaps the Hollows are staying away."

"What about the lack of souls? A town of this size and we only came across one soul. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Maybe," Renji said. "It could be that the souls that were in Karakura Town during the Winter War left at the first sign of the Arrancars."

Rukia sighed. Renji had a point. Souls could sense when danger was near and were known to flee an area before something bad happened. She heard from the older Reapers that it happened at Hiroshima and Nagasaki before the bombs were dropped. The Reapers still remembered the aftermath and spoke of it in quiet whispers.

"There were no souls to perform Konso on," she whispered. The thought of a bomb powerful enough to destroy souls as well as bodies sent a shiver down her spine.

"What was that?"

"Sorry, I was remembering something that the older Reapers said about Hiroshima and Nagasaki. I wonder if this is what those two cities were like before the bombs dropped. Quiet, not a soul in sight."

"Now you're just becoming melodramatic," Renji said. "I doubt anyone's gonna drop the bomb on Karakura Town. If they were we would receive plenty of warning." He took out his Soul Pager and smiled. "We won't be annihilated by the bomb if it came."

"Perhaps you're right," Rukia said smiling. "Perhaps I'm still on edge."

They both fell silent as they continued. The only sounds were the usual noises that were in large cities, but those were living sounds. But Rukia still felt uneasy. The Hollows were nowhere to be found and usually she would have found at least ten spirits by now, even on a slow night.

 _Something's not right,_ Rukia thought.

She reached into the small pouch that she had tied to her sash and brought out her soul pager and opened the screen. The screen was blank and she dialed the number for the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, but then something caught her eye. She put her pager away and drew out her Zanpakuto.

"What's wrong, Rukia?"

"I don't know, but…"

She couldn't be sure, but she thought that she saw something in one of the side alleys. She carefully approached the alley, her Zanpakuto drawn and her senses sharp. Renji followed, his own Zanpakuto ready.

After years of being a Soul Reaper, Rukia thought she was prepared for anything. However, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. When she saw the Hollow in the alley, she froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Holy shit," Renji muttered.

"I need to call this in," Rukia said as she dug out her soul pager. She dialed the number for the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. It didn't take long for one of Mayuri's "subordinates" to answer.

"Shinigami Research and Development Institute, this is Rin speaking."

"Rin, this is Rukia Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen, is Akon there?"

"Yeah, he just got here…wait a moment."

Rukia kept her eyes on the Hollow, but so far it had not moved. Either it was very intelligent or it was very dead, but she knew better than to let her guard down. Renji also kept his eyes on the Hollow, still unable to believe what he was seeing. It didn't take long for Akon to get on the line and he sounded rather bored.

"This is Akon, what do you want, Miss Kuchiki?"

"Listen, I've got what appears to be a partially devoured Hollow here. However, it does not appear to have been devoured by another Hollow."

"That's impossible. If it's dead then it shouldn't be there. Hollows dissolve after they die when they're in the World of the Living."

"Well…this one's still here for some reason. I'm sending you the scans right now."

She swept her soul pager across the Hollow's corpse. The information it collected was immediately sent to the Soul Society where Akon and the other members of the Institute looked at it. Their eyes widened when they saw what it said.

"Rukia," Akon said, he no longer sounded bored. "We're sending a team. Stay at your current position until they arrive. I'll notify Captain Kurotsuchi about this. He might be very interested."

"Wonderful," Rukia whispered as she closed her soul pager and put it away.

"What did they say?" Renji asked.

"They're sending a team, and Captain Kurotsuchi might be coming to take a look."

"Wonderful," Renji muttered.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _ **Omake:**_

 _"Hey Starrk," Harribel said, "I just thought of something."_

 _"What is it?" Starrk asked._

 _They were walking back to the Squad Four barracks under the careful supervision of Captain Unohana._

 _"Well, if you and I are here. I wonder what happened to Grimmjow."_

 _"Who cares?" Starrk asked and yawned. "I'm just glad he's not here. It's bad enough that I have Lilynette still around to wake me up. The last thing we need is for him to be here to wreak more havoc"_

 _"Well, I was just curious."_

 _In Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow stirred slightly in one of the beds at the medical center. False sunlight streamed in through the thin white curtains hanging between the pillars lining the ward. He sat up, blinking his eyes to allow them to readjust._

 _"Well, look who's up."_

 _He turned to the voice coming from his left and his eyes blinked a few more times before widening. Surprise gave way to anger and he pointed at his neighbor._

 _"YOU!" he cried._

 _"Yeah, what do you want, kitty?" Nnoitora asked._

 **A.N.: This chapter showcases the first really major change between the original and the revised versions. In the original I had Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Nelliel enter the Soul Society. However, in the revised edition they remain in Hueco Mundo. This allows them to play a more major role in the revised version of** _ **Blood on the Sand**_ **, which is the companion work to** _ **Tamashi no Kiri**_ **. Both are kind of setups to a larger work that is yet to come that will be titled** _ **The Reaping War**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Like the Heart of Mist

**Tamashi no Kiri**

 **Chapter 2: "Like the Heart of Mist"**

 _We all have a raison d'être_

 _A reason for going on_

 _It is as strong as steel and yet fragile_

 _Like the Heart of Mist_

 _This Soul of Fog_

He sat next Harper Bradbury's bed and kept vigilance. Her breaths were becoming shallow. He looked at his watch and then he looked back at her. Her face was becoming flushed again and her aura was becoming brighter. He then saw something rising from the glow smiled.

"It's happening," someone said.

He looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was fingering her chin-length black hair. She was clad in a pair of tight leather pants tucked into knee-high boots and a very tight and low-cut white sleeveless shirt that showed off her considerable bosom.

"Hello, Emily, you're looking as lovely as ever."

"Shut up," she said, slightly annoyed. "How close is she?"

"It's very soon. I'm glad I found her when I did, otherwise she would have disintegrated by now."

"Milton, she still could…you know…disintegrate."

"If that happens, then her Spirit will return to where all Spirits are first formed to be remade into a new Spirit. However, I don't intend to let that happen. Her potential is too great to let it go to waste."

"You never let them disintegrate, but it still happens from time-to-time despite your best efforts."

"I know. Not all things can handle the course of Evolution and thus fade away. And Spiritual Evolution is the most difficult path to travel. I suppose that it's only a matter of course that souls would be lost, but it doesn't make the loss any easier to bear."

"Why is it so difficult, though? I almost disintegrated during my own Awakening." She shuddered at the memory. "I don't want to think what she might have to go through."

"It's difficult because the Spirit is the most fragile and yet the strongest part of any being. It's what gives the being its _raison d'être_ and yet it's like the Heart of Mist. It can easily be broken."

 _ **Kisuke Urahara**_

"Well, Miss Inoue, you certainly peaked my interest," Kisuke said. Ururu placed a trey with hot green tea between them. "Thanks, Ururu."

The small, black-haired girl bowed before leaving them. Orihime took her cup and looked at the steaming tea.

"Drink up, Orihime, it will help you relax." Orihime took a sip. "Good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Do you remember that Arrancar who attacked Karakura Town before I disappeared?"

"Which one? I recall quite a few Arrancars attacked us."

"It was the one who abducted me."

"Ah, you mean the one Ichigo killed while in his Hollow form. What was his name again?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, I remember. From what I heard after the war ended he vanished into ashes."

"Well…is it possible that he could have been reformed in another world?"

Kisuke didn't say anything, but bit his lower lip.

"Well, that is tricky. I suppose he could, but from the description it sounds as if his soul was annihilated."

"Annihilated? Souls can be annihilated?"

"The Spiritual Research Centers in Europa and Vespus researched into it after the Americans dropped the atomic bomb in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. From what I rec all, the notion of the annihilation of a soul is far older, first derived by mystics and philosophers and theologians. Of course, those early scholars said that it was the complete destruction of a soul. What recent scholars discovered, however, was that so-called 'Soul annihilation' was merely when the bonds of Reishi that forms a soul becomes weak to the point that they break. As a result, the Reishi goes into the environment of the world it was destroyed in, never to reassemble to form that particular soul."

"So then, Ulquiorra couldn't have been reformed," Orihime whispered. "But…" She didn't continue further.

"But what?"

"But…Mister Urahara, Ulquiorra did show up at my door a couple of nights ago. I don't know how, but…"

"Miss Orihime, that's impossible. Based on the description that you and your friends gave me, Ulquiorra's soul was destroyed in Hueco Mundo. There's no possible way that he could be reincarnated here. His reishi would have become a part of Hueco Mundo."

"Maybe something happened. Is it possible that something intervened?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that since I haven't researched the matter that much. Only the researchers in Europa and Vespus would have any idea."

"But wouldn't you have any idea? You're smart about these things, much smarter than I am."

"That may be, Miss Inoue, but the Europans and Americans know even more than I do. Our own researches into the spiritual sciences is relatively recent and even then is hindered by the laws established by Central Forty-Six and in accordance with the laws of the Spirit King. The Europans and Vespians have no such restrictions. They have more freedom than we do to venture into areas of the soul that we either are unable or unwilling to dream of."

"How do you know this?"

"After I was exiled, I did some research with some of their scientists and scholars in hopes of finding a way to reverse the Hollowfication process for the Visoreds. It was from that research that I was able to construct a plan to help defeat Aizen."

"Well, did you find anything that could possibly the Visoreds?"

"I'm afraid not. Nor do I remember finding anything that could possibly explain Mister Schiffer's presence. I would like to see Mister Schiffer for myself first, though. Perhaps if I examine him carefully I might recollect something that could help us outline the proper course of action. Until I do this will be our little secret. I trust that Uryu won't tell anyone about this."

"He won't," Orihime said. "Uryu doesn't exactly hang out with us that much anymore."

"I see. A pity, good friends are important. Good friends stand by our side when we need them the most."

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_

"GOOD…MORNING…ICHIGO!"

Ichigo Kurosaki opened his door and stood to the side as his dad, Isshin, flew into the room and then out the open window. Ichigo couldn't help but smile now that his dad was back to normal. The time where Isshin hadn't been trying to knock his son unconscious, or at least trying to drive him insane, every moment of the day was rather weird.

Ichigo made his way downstairs and his dad opened the door. Isshin was grinning and looking at his son with obvious pride.

"Excellent job," Isshin said.

Ichigo only planted his foot in his dad's face.

"Would you stop trying to kill me first thing in the morning?"

"Come on, son, you need to stay alert."

"Well, it's good to know that things are getting back to normal around here," one of Ichigo's younger sisters, Karin, said.

"Come on, Dad. You're going to get in trouble with the neighbors," his other sister, Yuzu, said.

"Well, someone has to keep your brother on his toes," Isshin said.

"And someone needs to put you in a mental asylum," Karin said, rolling her eyes.

"Not to mention," Ichigo said. "Someone needs to take away your morning coffee."

"Oh, Masaki," Isshin said, rushing to the large poster of his long-dead wife and mother of his children. "Our little babies are getting into that rebellious stage. They're…they're growing up," he said, sniffing.

"YOU SAID THAT A LONG TIME AGO!" Ichigo and Karin shouted.

"Now, now, that's enough," Yuzu said. "You don't want your breakfast getting cold, do you?"

"Fine, whatever," Ichigo said. "Hey Dad…"

"Leave him," Karin said. "It just means more for us."

Ichigo sat at the table as Yuzu placed a plate with a freshly made omelet before him. The aroma pleased his senses and his mouth began to water.

"Thank you for the food," he said before taking a bite. As usual, he found Yuzu's cooking to be impeccable. The eggs for fluffy and the meat was hot and moist. The crispness of the vegetables added a dimension of texture that their father could never have achieved.

"How is it?" Yuzu asked.

"Delicious as always, of course," Karin replied as she took a bite of rice. "Good thing that dad won't get any of it."

Ichigo was about to say something when he felt his head begin to hurt. He had migraines before as well as brain freezes when he was a child, but this felt different. It was too painful to be an ordinary headache but too subtle to be a migraine. He thought he could hear an all-too familiar voice singing inside his head:

 _Childhood's end,_

 _Your fantasies merge with harsh realities._

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Karin asked.

"Yeah…just a headache."

"Too many thoughts in your head," Karin said as she returned to her breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess."

 _ **Orihime Inoue**_

Orihime Inoue made her way from Kisuke's shop. Her ditzy personality disguised a keen mind, as was testified by her high scores in school. But it wasn't merely book-learning that she was good at. She was good at utilizing personal experience to formulate practical skills, of which cooking was absent. In a survival scenario, Orihime would be the one who would know how to build a shelter and start a fire, but not boil the water.

She evaluated what Kisuke told her, trying to discover if he had dropped a hint or two as he was known to do. Yet each time she recounted their conversation she found that Kisuke was as clueless as she was. That knowledge unnerved her.

Kisuke was always certain of himself and he usually proved to be right. He had nearly a century of experience. Yet here was a conundrum that he couldn't solve and he only had the faintest idea of where to go in order to find a possible answer that may not even have any merit.

 _As soon as Ulquiorra wakes up, I'm going to see if he remembers anything,_ Orihime thought. _He might not remember anything, but it's worth a try._

"ORIHIME!" someone shouted.

Orihime turned and saw Tatsuki running down the street. It had been a week since Orihime really talked to Tatsuki and even then she couldn't really explain what happened during the Winter War. Orihime could tell from Tatsuki's stern expression that she was determined to get the answers she sought.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry, but I…"

"Not this time," Tatsuki said as she grabbed Orihime's shoulder. "I'm not going to let you go so easily. It's been nearly a week and you…you haven't really said where you've been. One day you're fine and then the next day you're gone, without a word."

"Tatsuki…"

"And the next time we see you, you're dressed in some strange white getup and there's this weird butterfly guy. And Ichigo… What happened? What did you get mixed up with this time? And you better not say that it's too complicated. That may work for Ichigo, but not you. I know that you can explain what's going on."

"Tatsuki, it's…it's…" Orihime sighed and shook her head. "Tatsuki, I don't know exactly where to begin."

"How about you explain at the beginning?"

Orihime went in as much detail as she could as they walked. She left out the part involving finding Ulquiorra at her front door the night before. When she finished Tatsuki frowned and shook her head.

"It sounds like something from a manga," she said. "No wonder you guys kept it all secret. It makes you sound insane."

"I knew that you probably wouldn't believe me. That's why I didn't say anything."

"I believe you. It makes sense from what we saw that day with Ichigo and Mister Butterfly."

"Yeah, Aizen did look like a butterfly, didn't he?"

The two laughed together and Orihime found that their mere laughter helped her put her thoughts together. She would wait until Kisuke had a chance to look at Ulquiorra before she told him what she had in mind.

 _ **Shin**_ _ **ō**_ _ **reijutsuin**_

"He wants me to what?" Gengorō Ōnabara, Chief Instructor for Class One asked.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto wants the former Arrancar to be placed in your class, should they decide to accept his offer," Lieutenant Sasakibe said.

Gengorō rubbed his bald head and sighed, "The students won't like it. And to be honest, I don't like it either. The Arrancars are our enemy and these 'former' Arrancars are not real Reapers. I don't even know if I can teach them anything."

"That would be problematic, but the Captain-Commander trusts that you can at least put them on the right path."

"A path that would make them tools for the Gotei. An Arrancar will always be an Arrancar, no matter what. The Captain-Commander knows this more than anyone else."

"I'm sure that he has his reasons for trusting them."

"And what do you think? Do you trust them?"

"I trust the Captain-Commander's decisions. He may have made mistakes in the past, but his record shows that he has mostly made the right choices."

"True, but you said it best when you said that he has made mistakes before. The possibility that this is a mistake is still there. Still, if the Arrancars decide not to join the Gotei then is it safe to assume that they'll be exiled?"

"It's a possibility. The newly restored Central Forty-Six is adamant that they at least be exiled, but most would rather see them destroyed."

"Sasikibe, we both served under Yamamoto. We were his pupils and I always admired him, but I don't like this request. The noble families…if they catch wind of this there will be hell to pay. This Academy relies on their patronage in order to keep its doors open. And you know that word of this will spread like fire."

"Yamamoto's well aware of that and so he has made it a point that any funding lost will be covered by the Gotei, especially the Kuchiki family."

"And does Byakuya know of this?"

"He does, as do those noble families who have heirs or kin in the Gotei. Yamamoto sent them messages in order to ensure that this come as no surprise. The Shihoin family has given their blessing and placed their seal on a potential contract with the former Arrancars."

"I see. So he really has thought it through. And since we're not under Central Forty-Six's jurisdiction they can't shut our doors. Still, some will decide to drop out."

"It's inevitable and it's their choice. No one will interfere with those who want to leave."

 _ **Karakura Town**_

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked down at the Hollow's corpse. His gold eyes glittered with the maniacal glee that usually came into his eyes when he was looking at something new. His Lieutenant and "Clone-Daughter", Nemu, was busy doing a full scan of the Hollow. Rukia leaned against the alley's wall, watching as the team from Squad 12 was scurrying to collect samples.

"This is most intriguing," Mayuri said. "There appears to be some kind of residue that I've never come across before. Nemu, get a sample of that residue, you worthless girl."

"Yes Master Mayuri," Nemu said in her monotonous voice.

Rukia rolled her eyes while Renji only looked at the Hollow's corpse. She hoped that one day Nemu would simply gain enough independence and rip out Mayuri's balls. The likelihood of that happening was the same as Captain Zaraki growing tired of fighting. Also, did Mayuri even have balls anymore? She shook the thought out of her mind. She just hoped that Captain Freakshow didn't keep her waiting much longer.

"I'm surprised that Hollow is still here," Renji said. "Hey Rukia, do you remember seeing a Hollow's corpse remain this long after death?"

"Of course not," Rukia replied. "Why else would Captain Kurotsuchi be interested in it?"

"Good point. But why are we still here? I mean, we've got better things to do than having to watch Squad 12 collect their little samples."

As Renji said "little samples", two of the team passed, carrying a rather large container to the opening that led back to the Soul Society. They were having problems with trying to carry it.

"NEMU!" Mayuri shrieked. "Make sure those idiots don't drop that sample."

"Yes Master Mayuri."

"This is ridiculous," Renji said. "We've been here for about…" He looked at his soul pager and his frown deepened. "We've been here for about ten hours now. Don't they even know that we have more important things to do?"

"Like what?" Rukia asked.

"Oh I don't know, like killing Hollows and getting spirits to rest in peace. You know, Soul Reaper stuff. What were you thinking about?"

"I thought you were talking about the homework we were assigned but put off because of the whole Hueco Mundo thing."

"Tch, why should I care about homework in the Human world?"

"Because it counts as part of our grade."

"Rukia, we're Soul Reapers. We don't have to worry about human grades."

"Renji, don't you remember that how we did on our school work while in the World of the Living would be part of our performance reviews?"

"Oh…good point. So why are we still here?"

"Protocol, Renji, protocol. Since we found something unusual then we have to remain at the scene until the investigative team arrived and filled out the proper paperwork."

"I thought that was just for rookies, not veterans and officers like us."

"The protocol is absolute to everyone but the Captain-Commander."

"Waste of time if you ask me."

"Ah, you're still here," Mayuri said.

"Yes sir, do you have any questions for us?" Rukia asked.

"Not really…after all, you are simpletons. Why would I even bother asking a simpleton for further details when I can just get them myself? I only need you to sign the forms and that's it." Mayuri thrust a pile of papers into Rukia's chest. "God, you're such idiots."

Rukia did her best not to let her rage show as Mayuri walked away.

"So, you were saying," Renji said, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Renji," Rukia said.

"Like you said: 'The protocol is absolute.'"

"Hey, you have to sign these things too." Rukia thrust some of the papers into Renji's chest. "So get signing."

 _ **Squad One Barracks**_

Captain-Commander Yamamoto flipped through the final reports of the Winter War. He would have to form dossiers on the former Arrancars that woke up in the Soul Society so that he could assess their potential to the Gotei. But he was pleased that his Lieutenant had delivered a favorable response from the instructors at the Academy.

"Sir, I just got the readings back concerning the former Arrancars," Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe said.

Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork and glared at his Europhile lieutenant. "Well, what did they indicate?"

"Sir, they might be able to develop the abilities required of a soldier in the Gotei, but it might not be the only abilities they can develop." Sasakibe placed the papers onto the Captain-Commander's desk. "As you can see, the Zanpakuto that killed their Arrancar bodies imbued them with their energy thereby enabling them to wield a Zanpakuto and perform kido. However, traces of their Hollow energy remains."

Yamamoto looked at the graphs and his brow furrowed.

"I see," he muttered. "Our training will only develop half of their abilities."

"We could have Urahara train them," Sasakibe suggested. "He did a fine job on the Kurosaki boy."

Yamamoto thought about it and then shook his head. "No. Kisuke should continue to focus on the Kurosaki boy. He might prove useful if another foe arises."

"Then we might have to bring someone from Europa or Vespus in," Sasakibe said, doing his best not to show his excitement at the prospect.

"I suppose we must," Yamamoto said with a sigh. "As much as I would prefer for our society to remain isolated from them we might not have any choice. Central Forty-Six will chew me out for it, but I want to make sure that our new recruits can utilize their full potential."

"Should I send a message to the Chancellor then?"

"Do it. If the Westerners can help unlock their full potential then I am willing to let at least a couple of them in. I will inform Central Forty-Six of the matter myself so that they don't waste their time to summon me."

"As you wish, sir."

Yamamoto watched as his lieutenant left the room and pressed his forehead on the backs of his folded hands. He sighed wondering if the purified Arrancars were worth bringing in foreigners. He was breaking millennia old policy. The East and the West were vastly different in more than merely culture. The East maintained the ancient ways while the West continually pushed themselves away from tradition in search of new horizons.

"We can't stay isolated forever," he muttered.

 _ **Karakura Town**_

"Milton, it's happening," Sylvia cried out.

He dropped the copy of Clive Barker's _The Thief of Always_ that he was reading and rushed to the couch. He saw that Harper's spirit body was bucking and tendrils of a misty material were beginning to rise. Howard was leaning over the computer and then he pushed the ENTER button. At once, a soft luminescent glow surrounded the girl's spirit body and the Gigai.

"The Net is up," he said.

"Good," Milton said.

Sylvia was running her hands through her shoulder-length black hair, as she usually did when she became nervous. Milton watched as the tendrils of mist that were seeping from her fading spirit body tried to escape from the Net, but were unable to find a way out. Eventually the girl's spirit body was gone and there was only the mist floating around inside the cut off area.

"How long?" Milton asked.

"About 3 minutes," Howard said.

"Come on…come on," Milton whispered.

Then the tendrils of mist began to rejoin each other. Milton's eyes widened when he saw that none of the mist thought about entering the Gigai where it would be easier to reform their original shape. Milton looked over Howard's shoulder and smiled.

"Milton, what is it?" Sylvia asked.

"She's another like us. Her spirit particles are rejoining themselves naturally."

"Does that mean she might also have acquired Risveglio Power?" Howard asked.

"Yes, I believe so. It would be interesting to see what it is."

"That would bring our number to eight," Sylvia said.

"Yes, but for now, just look at how beautiful it is," Milton said, gesturing to the swirling mist coming together to reform Harper's spirit body. "It's like looking into the Heart of Mist."

 _ **Squad Four Barracks**_

Ggio Vega, former fracción to Baraggan Luisenbarn, looked out the window. The sun looked down upon him and he found it unsettling.

 _All we had was a crescent moon,_ he thought. _I don't like it._

"So, are we really thinking about going into their little school?" Yylfordt asked.

"We might not have a choice," Kufang said. "If the former Espada are entering it then it would be wise for us to do so as well."

"Tch…as if we need any of their Reaper shit," Yylfordt said.

"We might," Ggio said. "We're not Arrancars anymore, but we're not Reapers."

"I hate to say it, but the runt's right," Avirama said. "If we know that we're not Reapers then they'll certainly know it." He gestured to the door and scowled. "If they think we'll be too much trouble for them then they'll just get rid of us."

"It also comes down to trust," Kufang said and sighed. "Trust and ability are vital in any army. We need to become assets for them and not liabilities. It is, therefore, in our best interest, to not turn lightly."

"Whatever you say," Yylfordt said. "That doesn't change the fact that they're Reapers."

 _ **Ulquiorra Schiffer**_

Ulquiorra floated in a sea of darkness, the only light came from pinpoints of cold light that seemed to laugh with hideous knowing. He tried to see where he was moving, but his body was not under his control.

 _Do you want to wake now?_

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yes," he whispered.

 _You shout in your sleep._

 _Perhaps the price is just too steep._

"What is that? Who is that singing?"

 _Don't you know a Pink Floyd song when you hear it? I suppose not. You don't even know who Pink Floyd is or even Arthur C. Clarke for that matter._

There came the shuffling of cards from somewhere in the darkness.

 _If you really want to wake up then just come into the light. See what is to come only to forget it. See the truth about the past and present and future only for your mind to rebel against it,_ the voice of Revendeur said. _But you will always remember that you have a choice. When I whistle you will come to me. You know where I'll be._

Ulquiorra felt his body become warm and he could see a haze of light. It was the light of all time and space becoming one in a cacophony of color and sounds.

Then he saw images and his mind revolted against what he saw. Then all was darkness again, but his body was no longer numb. He felt his body ache and he could feel his insides twist like a nest of snakes.

 _Some are born;_

 _Some men die beneath one infinite sky._

 _There'll be war, there'll be peace._

 _But everything one day will cease._

Ulquiorra's eyes opened and he saw himself staring at a white ceiling.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

 _ **Karakura Town**_

Akiye raced through the streets of Karakura Town. Ten years serving on Squad 12 proved that she could handle any situation that Captain Kurotsuchi put her in and was thus one of the Soul Reapers whom he sent out into Karakura Town to find traces of the strange Reiatsu left on the Hollow's corpse.

She checked her soul pager to make sure that she was still on the right track. She tried calling some of the other team members, but none of them were responding. It was strange. She didn't see any Souls or Hollows around. She looked at the Reishi counter on her soul pager and it indicated that all levels were normal. Yet her heightened senses felt that the spiritual atmosphere was thicker than usual.

Past experiences taught her to trust her senses.

 _Something's going on,_ she thought.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for something?" someone asked.

She stopped and saw a young man looking up at her. He was thin with wavy blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a loose-fitting light blue shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. A black jacket was slung over his shoulder with his fore finger serving as a hook.

"You…you can see me?"

"Of course I can see you," he said, smiling. "Now, put that sword away. There's no need for it."

"Who are you? There are very few people in Karakura Town who can see us."

"Oh, where are my manners? You're right. I should have introduced myself first. I apologize. My name is William Marlowe. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"My name is of no concern to you. Now then…"

She stopped when she sensed his Reiatsu. It was very similar to the one that was discovered on the Hollow's corpse, but it wasn't the same. William looked up at her and sighed. He suddenly leaped up to where she was. Her eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her.

"So, you found the body," he said. "Milton was afraid that might be the case."

"Who's Milton?"

"He's someone whom you will never meet, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that you haven't told me your name. Of course there are other ways of finding that sort of thing out."

Akiye became afraid. She tried to move away from him, but something was keeping her in place. Then she felt the cold coming from her feet and she looked down. Her eyes widened in surprise seeing that her feet were held in place by ice. She looked up, wondering if this young man was responsible. However, he was leaning towards her as if to kiss her. She then felt his lips on hers and the whole world swam before her and then became dark.

William Marlowe wiped his mouth when he was done. He looked down at the empty husk that used to be Akiye.

"So, is that all of them?" someone asked.

William turned and saw a woman wearing a pair of jeans that were tucked into a pair of motorcycle boots and a loose-fighting grey shirt under a black vest. She wore a choke collar with a silver medallion hanging from a thin chain around her neck. Her black hair was closely cropped on one side while the other hung over the left side of her face, hiding her eye and ear.

"Oh, Charlotte, I take it that you took care of some of the others."

"I did. Robert and Ambrose are dealing with the others. So, what did her memories show?"

"They are here because of the corpse, just as Milton thought."

"It was only a matter of time. Milton needs to hear of this as soon as possible."

"Yes, he does. You know…" William said looking at the Akiye's remains. "It's such a pity that it turned out this way."

"Yeah, but it can't be helped. We do what we have to in order to survive. We can't allow the Soul Society to know of our existence. If they find out…"

"Yeah, I know. But still, it is a pity. If only there was some other way."

"I know, but we need to feed somehow. Milton told us not to feed on any of the un-evolved souls. That just leaves Hollows and…"

"…and Soul Reapers," William said, smiling. "After all, as Milton would say, we are only fulfilling our raison d'être."

 _ **Reaper Encyclopedia:**_

 _ **Subject 1: Reishi**_

 _Reishi is the Eastern term referring to particles of spiritual energy that forms the basis of a Reaper's abilities. Reishi is also called "Dust" in the West and "Dark Matter" on Terra (which the Eastern Reapers call "The World of the Living"). Reishi can cluster together to form a physical body and even entire realms of existence._

 _The Eastern Reaper practice of "Kido" manipulates Reishi to form offensive or defensive abilities, but since this requires a great deal of concentration and will to practice incantations are utilized to help the Reaper concentrate. It should be noted that the incantations themselves have no power but only the Reaper's concentration and will on forming the attack or defense._

 _Western Reapers, however, do not use "Kido" as it has been found to not always be effective in combat situations. Instead, Western Reapers utilize physical manifestations of their will called "Daemons" and physical objects called "talismans" to aid them in attack and defense._

 _While Reishi may seem to be an infinite power source it is still limited based on the physical and natural laws dictating each level of existence. As a result, Reapers who enter Terra must have the majority of their power sealed away or else the difference in Reishi levels may cause their own spiritual power to destabilize the very fabric existence. One of the few cases where Reapers were permitted to abandon their seals, during the Winter War, was only made possible because the false Karakura Town was made in the Soul Society and thus retained a residue of the Soul Society. This residue was then contained via the four pillars. Likewise, the four powers built in the Soul Society to hold the real Karakura Town in the Reaper World were designed to keep the Terra residue from flowing into the Reaper world._

 _The latest research conducted in the Reaper nations of Europa and Vespus have shown that the Reishi make-up of Hueco Mundo are closer to that of Terra than that of the Reaper world. As a result, Arrancars can maintain their full power levels while on Terra than Reapers._

 _In order to ensure that the level of foreign Reishi does not destabilize a world's level of Reishi, Europa established the Council of Dust and Spiritual Levels (CDSL). The latest measurements from the CDSL indicate that the three main worlds are experiencing a rise in levels of an unknown kind of Spiritual Energy. Europa and Vespus have made it a priority to discover the source of this unknown energy in order to determine if it's likely to become a threat._

 **A.N.: Sorry for the late update. Things have been pretty busy for me, but I'm glad that I got a chapter done in time for Christmas.**

 **I will be introducing the Western Soul Reapers in the near future. They're different than what I originally had in mind when I began writing the older version of this story.**

 **The song quoted is "Childhood's End" by Pink Floyd and was inspired by Arthur C. Clarke's novel of the same name.**


End file.
